


Queen of All

by Shiratopia



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiratopia/pseuds/Shiratopia
Summary: What if the devils were too late and Lord Nesta was successful in draining Ritsuka Tachibana? Maybe things wouldn’t turn out as he expected? This story takes place in an alternate Episode 11.





	Queen of All

Ritsuka couldn’t understand how her body kept moving though the paralyzing fear she felt within her. She was surrounded by vampires and climbing the stairs to an alter where Lord Nesta waited. No matter how much she wanted to turn and run, her feet kept moving forward.

Ritsuka’s body reached the top of the stairs, and she stood before Lord Nesta. His eyes burned into her from his desire, but it wasn’t the same type of look she felt from Lindo or Rem. Where their eyes conveyed how much they cared for her, Nesta’s eyes revealed a carnal hunger. How could Aunt Marta fall for a man so cruel and manipulative?

He stepped aside and gestured to the stone table. Once more Ritsuka’s body began to move on its own, and she laid down upon the cold stone, eyes staring up into a giant red moon overhead. Out of the corner of her vision, she could see Lord Nesta spread his arms wide and she could hear cheers and shouts from all the vampires she had passed in the great hall.

“No….no…” she tried to shout as he reached for her. He gripped her chin firmly in his hand and turned her head to face him.

Lord Nesta’s fingers gently passed over her throat, lingering over her pulsing carotid artery. He smiled, revealing his fangs. “Noooo!” she screamed in her head, yet she couldn’t make a sound.

In her frozen horror, she felt his fangs tear through her skin. She could feel the sharp pain, and the spell controlling her body was over. She brought her hands up to Nesta’s chest and tried to push him away, but he was immobile as the stone table she laid upon.

In the distance she heard a whistle, and she could see Roen standing at the bottom of the stairs. There was a blur above her as two dogs moved to attack Lord Nesta, but Jek was suddenly there to protect his lord. Nesta’s arms were now around Ritsuka, as he held her tight to him, drinking her warm blood that flowed so freely.

Over her shoulder she could see the Rem and Lindo appear in the room behind Roen.

“No! Ritsuka!” Lindo shouted, his eyes red.

“You’re too late!” Jek shouted from the alter. “Our Lord Nesta is consuming the grimoire and the vampires will be unstoppable!”

Ritsuka’s vision was failing as her blood pressure dropped. “I’m so sorry, Lindo…” she mumbled before she closed her eyes.

Rem and Lindo rushed forward toward the stairs of the alter. The vampire king released Ritsuka, and her lifeless body fell to the stone table once more.

Nesta looked at the two men, and focused on Lindo. He licked the blood from his lips before speaking. “My son, you’ve returned to me at the eve of my rise to power. I question your loyalty at hiding the grimoire from me, but I can forgive your human attachments this once. Kill that devil at your side and prove your loyalty to me. I shall reward you with a place at my side.”

Rem stiffened and looked over at Lindo and watched as Lindo’s face contorted into hatred. “Ritsuka,” Lindo growled while he started to climb the stairs. “What have you done?”

“She has served her purpose. Her body is no more, but your sweet family now lives within me…” Nesta started.

Suddenly, Ritsuka stirred on the table. “Nii-san? Rem?” she called out softly.

“The power of the grimoire! It should be mine! I’ve drained you!” Nesta shouted.

Ritsuka began to sit up, and a faint light started to emanate from her core.

“You are dead. I felt your life leave you!” Nesta shouted frantically.

“Her human life,” Roen called. “This is the daughter of my Lord Maksis, and you can’t kill a devil by merely draining her blood.”

As Ritsuka sat up and became aware of her surroundings, the light surrounding her started to grow brighter.

“And it appears obtaining the grimoire isn’t that easy either.”

Jek moved to restrain Ritsuka, and she looked up at him, catching his gaze with her own. She brought her palm up to face him, and suddenly he was immobilized.

“What’s this! How can you…” Jek called out frantically.

“You lied to me.” Ritsuka stated softly. “You lied to me about so many things. You said vampires hate lies…”

“No, no stop!” Jek screamed.

“You even lied about lying!” Ritsuka balled her outstretched palm into a fist, and suddenly Jek evaporated into ash.

During this exchange, Lord Nesta had been slowly backing away, putting space between himself and Ritsuka. She turned her gaze to him, the bright light surrounding her blinding him and freezing him in place.

She stood from the table, wavering slightly. Below, Rem tensed. He wanted to go to her, but he was afraid.

“You are a corrupt king. You have caused so much pain to so many. My aunt Marta. My sweet brother. My mother you had kidnapped! And Azuna... My friend is dead because of the vampires!” Ritsuka advanced toward the vampire king. “You took my life. I can feel a part of me missing.”

“What is this…!” Nesta cried. “You are only half a demon! You can’t have this sort of power!”

“I want it back. I want what you’ve taken from me!” Ritsuka closed the space between her and Nesta. He still stood, frozen in place by her power. She placed her gloved hands on his shoulders, and with a demon’s strength, she pushed him down to his knees.

He stared at her eyes, terrified by what he saw. Instead of the soft brown eyes full of fear he had witnessed moments ago, her eyes now held a depth beyond this human world. Her body shimmered and glowed in the unnatural light produced by the power of the grimoire. She placed her hand on his chin, and turned his head to face his hall of vampire followers.

“No, you can’t do this!” the vampire king called. For centuries, he had survived by hiding from the devils. He grew his strength carefully and in secrecy. How could he have been this overconfident with the devil king’s daughter!

Ritsuka leaned in to his neck, much similar to how he had just fed on her. Yet instead of tiny neat fangs to puncture his neck, her human teeth bit and tore viciously.

Lord Nesta screamed in pain, but stayed frozen in Ritsuka’s bloody embrace. She sucked and lapped at the blood that spewed forth. Inexperienced, the blood soaked her dress and sprayed her faced. Nesta writhed in agony, dying slowly as the devil king’s daughter took in his power and life force. Once sated, she watched as his body turned to ash and disappeared in a gust of wind. She stood, covered in the vampire king’s blood. Part demon, part human, and now part of something else.

“Ritsuka!” Linda cried, running up the stairs. Before he could reach her, Rem had materialized beside her, steadying her on her feet.

“Ritsuka.” Rem called softly.


End file.
